Shroom for Two
225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |ability = When played: Make a 1 /1 Puff-Shroom with Team-Up here. |flavor text = Shrooms, bless their hearts, always wanting to cuddle up cuddly-like.}} Shroom for Two is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play and has 1 /1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a in front of it when it is played, but only if its lane is unoccupied by another Team-Up plant. Origins Shroom for Two is in a sense two Puff-Shrooms, referring to a common tactic to swarm Puff-shrooms in the main Plants vs. Zombies games due to the plant's fast recharge speed and nonexistent cost. Its name is a portmanteau of "shroom," referring to the fact that it is a mushroom, and the phrase "room for two." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Shrooms, bless their hearts, always wanting to cuddle up cuddly-like. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With This is actually different from a plant with 2 strength and 1 health. It can take 1 extra hit, but has its attack halved when it does. This feature allows it to dish out 2 damage in its lane for each turn, unless if either the Puff-Shroom or Shroom for Two gets destroyed. Also, since this is 2 plants at once, it synergizes twice as much with both sides, notably Muscle Sprout, Astro-Shroom, Buff-Shroom, Punish-Shroom, , or Vimpire. However, since it damages for 1 twice rather than 2 at once, it will be walled by zombies with Armored like Conehead. As Nightcap, using Rescue Radish to [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] Shroom for Two also helps, as it can be replayed to make more Puff-Shrooms, which also goes well with Punish-Shroom. If Buff-Shroom successfully boosts both Shroom for Two and Puff-Shroom, it can be a good substitute to Pair of Pears as it has a beneficial tribe unlike the latter, with the added benefit of you saving 2 sun total. Playing Shroom for Two on Mushroom Grotto can make two more Puff-Shrooms on random lanes, which can in turn synergize with the previously mentioned plants greatly. Since both cards are in the Kabloom class, all four Kabloom heroes can use this combo as well. However, Shroom for Two is a poor counter against Frenzy zombies, and can be easily destroyed with a Strikethrough zombie, so it is not recommended to play it on the same lane as one unless it can destroy said zombie on its turn of combat. An example is Vimpire, who actually benefits from Shroom for Two due to his ability. Against When it is played, it is best to have a zombie with the Frenzy 'or 'Strikethrough trait on its lane in order to destroy both this plant and the Puff-Shroom made from it. Do not Bounce Shroom for Two, because if you do, your opponent can play it again to make another Puff-Shroom. A good strategy is to use cards such as Total Eclipse or Pied Piper, both of which will destroy both. You can also use Fireworks Zombie or Barrel of Deadbeards, which will do one damage to both, which is still enough to destroy them. Gallery Trivia *If the player looks closely, the cap with circular spots of the bigger Puff-Shroom resembles the one used in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *In older versions, when Shroom for Two itself was moved by another zombie (e.g. Sumo Wrestler), it will play the animation that it was activating its ability, but nothing will be made. In newer versions, it simply moves without doing this animation. **This is because the animation played when Puff-Shroom is made is also its "when played" animation. See also * *Pair of Pears *Veloci-Radish Hunter Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants